Dmitri Mikhailovich Bobrok of Volhynia (c1335-1399)
}} Prince Dmitry Mikhailovich Bobrok ("Little Beaver") was a general, boyar and brother-in-law of Dmitri I of Moscow. His military prowess is glorified in the 15th-century Tale of the Rout of Mamai. Bobrok's parentage is the subject of a long-running dispute. Most sources call him a Volhynian princeling. He could have been a junior member of the Rurikid House of OstrogКузьмин А. В. Фамилии, потерявшие княжеский титул в XIV — 1-й трети XV в. (Ч. 1: Всеволож Заболоцкие, Волынские, Липятины) // Герменевтика древнерусской литературы. Выпуск 11. — М.: Языки славянской культуры; Прогресс-традиция, 2004. — С. 718—742. or a grandson of Gediminas of Lithuania, probably one of Karijotas's sons.Tęgowski J. Pierwsze pokolenia Gedyminowiczów. — Poznań-Wrocław, 1999. — s. 170—171. It has also been speculated that he held the village of Bobrka on the Boberka River as a fief from Liubartas.Власьев Г. А. Род Волынских. СПб.: Тип. Морского Министерства, 1911. Стр. 2. Bobrok was one of the first Lithuanian princes to enter the Muscovite service. He led the Muscovite army against Oleg Ivanovich of Ryazan in 1371 and successfully raided Volga Bulgaria in 1376. He was in charge of the conquest of Severia in 1379 and was in command of a regiment lying in ambush during the great Battle of Kulikovo in 1380. Bobrok is not mentioned in any sources after 1389. Valentin Yanin has speculated that he took the tonsure after his son had been killed by a fall from a horse. The Bobrenev Monastery in Kolomna claims Bobrok as its founder. Yanin has argued that St. Michael of Klopsk was his son or grandson.Янин В. Л. К вопросу о происхождении Михаила Клопского // Археографический ежегодник за 1978 г. — М.: Наука, 1979. — С. 52—61. The Volynsky boyar family also claims patrilineal descent from Bobrok. Marriage and children Some sources report that Dmitri was childless , but this contradicts the information of the genealogies. According to genealogies, Dmitri was married twice. The name of the first wife is unknown, Dmitri married her while he still was on Volhynia. From this marriage two sons were born: * Boris Volynsky , in some genealogies is indicated by the boyar , but there is no documentary mention of his boyars . Boris the prince was not written and became the ancestor of the noble family Volynskys . * Davyd Voronoy , in some genealogies is indicated by the boyar ,, but there is no documentary mention of his boyars. Davyd was not written as a prince and became the ancestor of the Voronikh-Volynskys noble family . Already after his arrival in Moscow, Dmitry Mikhailovich married the sister of Grand Duke Vladimir of Dmitry Donskoy. According to pedigrees, her name was Anna . It is not exactly established when this happened. RG Skrynnikov suggested that this happened after 1379 , but A.V. Kuzmin attributes the event to an earlier date . It is well known about one son from this marriage: * Vasili, according to genealogies at the age of fifteen, fell from his horse and died . V.L. Yanin on the basis of the synodic analysis of the cloister monastery put forward the hypothesis that Dmitri's son was Saint Michael Klopsky . This hypothesis was tried to clarify A. V. Kuzmin, according to which Mikhail Klopsky was more likely to be Dmitri's grandson. Father Michael Klopsky called Maxim, according to Kuzmin, he could be the son of Dmitri, not included in the genealogy, because the family from him and his son did not go. Notes Category:Gediminids Category:Boyars Category:14th-century Russian people Category:Russian military leaders